


Just Keep Smiling

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Is Not Okay, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Blood and Gore, Inner Thoughts Of An Angry Asexual, Internal Monologue, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sex-Repulsed Alastor, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: While he knows that Niffty won’t mind cleaning up the bloodshed, he acknowledges that Charlie would be extremely displeased at the sight of so much blood and ripped pieces of skin all over her hotel room.But that would be okay. No one besides Niffty and himself can enter his room.He is fine.----Alastor is not fine.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	Just Keep Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. Here's another vent fic. It was... Pretty bad today. I'm sorry if anyone feels uncomfortable reading this.

He is fine.

_He tugged firmly on the loose piece of flesh, blood oozing in a rather lovely manner, as the skin of his right arm was finally ripped away._

He, Alastor, does not lose control. He is beyond that. He is no longer a young, easily influenced boy.

Ha-ha… He is no longer human as a matter of fact.

_Get rid of the stain. Water isn’t enough. Blood isn’t enough. Get rid of the taint that clings to your skin._

He is fine.

He is strong. He is a powerful overlord. He is not weak. No one dares to touch him unless they want to lose their hands!

_He can still feel their hands all over his body. Those repulsive, intrusive hands… How dare **they**!_

He prides himself on being unreadable. He enjoys keeping people on their toes. After all, normalcy and being foreseeable is so incredibly tedious.

_He yanked a bit too hard on the skin of his left arm, feeling a strong pulse of agony that made him inhale sharply. But he welcomed the pain. He prefers this pain; this pain he caused himself. No one else has the right to his body._

His jaw aches with how hard he’s clenching his teeth, his ever-present grin etched on his face as he surveys the blood with disconnected interest.

While he knows that Niffty won’t mind cleaning up the bloodshed, he acknowledges that Charlie would be extremely displeased at the sight of so much blood and ripped pieces of skin all over her hotel room.

But that would be okay. No one besides Niffty and himself can enter his room.

He is fine.

_His claws had punctured the thin flesh of his cheek but no matter, the skin of his cheek isn’t going to remain on his face either way. His laugh sounds suspiciously like a sob as he tore the right side of his face; blood gushing out without pause as the skin near his eye and his chin continue to stick his face._

**_He hated it._ **

He does not usually abide by the rules. He is a wayward soul after all; too powerful, too wild.

But he promised Charlie that he would try to behave. And he is a man of his words.

He is fine.

**_Get rid of it._ **

_Rip._

**_Get rid of the filth._ **

_A wet and sickening noise resounds quietly into his ears before the skin came off._

**_They touched it. They touched it!_ **

It is a well-known fact that he has a five-foot rule. It is well known that he does not have an inclination of getting into bed with someone and experiencing carnal pleasure.

But the souls that reside in hell never listen, do they?

_His vision is strangely blurry and there’s an ache in his gorge; as though someone had clamped their hand on his neck and squeezed._

_Blood… There’s blood everywhere. And the gray pieces of skin that lie limply on his floor mocked him._

His teeth cracked sharply, a dull pain spreading from his gum to the side of his face as blood slicked lazily down his chin.

But he hardly noticed. After all, his face is already a mess and he has begun to feel numb at the pain at this point. What’s a bit of more blood going to do?

A blood-stained smile is quite impressionable!

He is quite fine, thank you very much.

_Alastor stared at his hands mutely, head tilting as he eyed the claws that were dirtied with blood._

_It wasn’t enough._

_Not enough!_

_Sinking his claws into his own chest, he begins to pull._

He was shaking. He didn’t realize that he was shaking. He was trembling in the same way he did when he killed his first prey; experiencing the same feelings as that night.

 _Frightened_ , **repulsed** , and **_unforgiving_**.

The muscles in his jaw screamed their discomfort, his lips twitching as his smile starts to slip before forcing himself to smile again.

Filthy…He still feels filthy.

Invalidated and ignored; neither human nor demon.

An It.

A beautiful thing to look at; to touch!

But he is not. **He is not!**

Tears start to cascade down his face but he continues to smile. **_Smile_**.

 **He is not okay**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
